jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ilya Skywalker
500px ::::::::„Tue es oder tue es nicht. Es gibt kein Versuchen.“ ::::::::— Yoda zu Luke Skywalker Die Blasterschüsse bei Grievous Ich bin der Meinung, dass der Gute General mit nur einem Schuss wirklich tötlich getroffen wurde. Kann sein, dass ich mich da Irre, aber ich wollte es dir nur sagen. Etwas anderes: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du genauso wie ich auch den Eta-2 als Lieblingsfahrzeug angegeben hast. Bitte gestatte mir die Frage warum du den Jäger so toll findest? Wenn du wissen willst warum es bei mir der Fall ist einfach auf meiner DiskuSeite eine Nachricht hinterlassen, denn ich bin im Moment stark mit dem Schreiben von Artikel beschäftigt und habe deshalbt recht wenig Zeit bei deiner Disku nachzuschauen. Ret Bao-Dur 20:45, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Naja, du hast geschrieben, dass Obi-Wan "So was von unzivilisiert" sagt nach dem er GG mit fünf Schüssen getötet hat. Deshalb habe ich dir es gesagt(ich vertrete die Meinung, dass GG nur durch einen Schuss wirklich getötete wurde; der Rest war dann ein Overkill), aber diese Info geht nur aus dem Film hervor, und dann nur wenn man genau schaut. Willst du wissen warum ich den Eta-2 nicht schlecht finde? Ret Bao-Dur 17:48, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hallo Ilya! Nun kommt meine Meinung zum Eta-2: Ich betrachte den Jäger als beste Waffe gegen die Ties des Imperiums. Er ist an an Trägerschiffe gebunden, doch ist dies kein wirklicher Grund dafür zusagen, dass er nicht tödlich ist. Nach eingehender Untersuchung(Jedipedia und Kompendium Die Risszeichnungen) bin ich davon überzeugt, dass dieser Jäger die perfekte Waffe gegen die Yuuzhan Vong ist. Wie du vielleicht beim Lesen meiner Benutzerseite erfahren hast versuche ich Schiffe zu finden, die den Vong-Schiffen überlegen sind. Falls du dazu noch weitere Fragen( z. B. welche Schiffe dazu am besten geeignet sind, usw) einfach eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Bao-Dur 16:33, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Veränderung der Unterschrift Hey Ilya, schau dir mal meine neue Unterschrift an: E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 13:53, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST). Dabei führt mein Name auf meine Benutzerseite und die Frage auf meine Disku. Wenn du auch so was willst, dann sag bescheid. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 13:54, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Interassant, yo ich sage bescheid!Ilya 18:34, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Dein Fachgebiet Moin, moin(sagt man in Nord-Deutschland)! Du hast ja kein Fachgebiet von dir angegeben, hast du kein, oder bist du dir da nicht sicher? Ich hoffe auf eine Antwort! Ret Bao-Dur 15:50, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Dann schreibe doch das. Du müsstest wissen welches Fachgebiet(e) meins ist, oder etwa nicht? Ret Bao-Dur 17:27, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Waffen, Raumschiffe, Fahrzeuge, Kampftaktiken?Ilya 17:31, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Stimmt genau Miss Skywalker . Ich könnte theoretisch noch Personen schreiben, aber das mache ich nicht, denn ich kenne nun wirklich nicht alle oder fast alle. Ich habe mich mal gefragt warum die Rebellen nicht ihre X-Wings auf Hoth gegen die Imps eingesetzt haben. Ein Protonentorpedo und peng- schon ein AT-AT weniger. Aber das ist jetzt Haarspalterei.... Bao-Dur 17:00, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Die Laser hätten gereicht (siehe X-Wing Isards Rache). MfG - Cody 17:08, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: "R" wie Reichlich, besser zu viel als zu wenig Cody. Aber Recht hast du trotzdem. Ich finde, dass die Rebellen lieber eine Raumbasis in einem Asteroidenfeld haben sollten, denn da kommt man nur mit kleinen Schiffen rein und nicht mit den ISZ oder SSZ. Bao-Dur 17:10, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Genau, sieht man ja in Episode V. MfG - Cody 17:16, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Nun ist die Frage: Warum Hoth und keinen Asteroiden? Bao-Dur 18:03, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Padawan von Ankin Skywalker Miss Skywalker ich habe mich gefrag warum du gerne der Padawan von Anakin sein würdest? Bao-Dur 18:47, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Konflikt Wie ein Idol? Soll das heißen, dass du ihn als Vorbild hast? Das kann aber böse ins Auge gehen, Anakin hat einen grauenhaften Flugstil und ist auch sonst recht unbesonnen. Bao-Dur 19:32, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Flugstil waaaas? Der ist doch ein SEHR guter Pilot. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:03, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist reine Ansichtssache. Ich z. B finde, dass er überhaupt kein guter Pilot ist. Mag ja sein, dass mich nun viele für bescheuert erklären, aber ich finde, dass der gute gar nicht begabt beim fliegen ist. Er mag zwar schön schnell fliegen können, doch die besten Piloten sind für mich immer noch Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles, Atton Rand und Mara Jade Skywalker. Ich meine, mit einem Raumjäger rumfliegen ist nicht schwer, aber eine 50-meter Jacht oder einen YT-1300 im Gewirr von Skips zu fliegen ist schon weit aus schwerer und dazu braucht es mehr als nur die Macht. Nämlich auch vertrauen in sein Schiff, die Möglichkeiten des Schiffs und dann auch noch in die Belastbarkeit des jeweiligen Schiffs. Anakin hat in Ep III seinen Eta-2 geschrottet, er hätte nämlich auch bequem im Hangar landen können. Der Falcon z. B. hällt schon seid über dreißig Jahren und hat sogar den Absturtz auf Kessel überstanden. Und außerdem: Hat Anakin einen Todesstern gesprengt? War er jemals in der Weltraumschnecke? Hat er ganz alleine drei viertel einer Skip-Staffel gekillt?NEIN. Bao-Dur 21:32, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und was hat das alles mit Ilya zu tun? Sorry Leute, aber sie hat schon länger nicht geantwortet. Ich glaube, das Thema interessiert sie nicht besonders. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:42, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Also ich halte nichts von Anakin Skywalker. Er ist zwar ein guter Pilot. Aber das ist nicht alles was zählt. --Shaak Ti 21:45, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich mag Anakin auch nicht, aber er ist trotzdem ein super Pilot. Vielleicht findest du das nicht, aber in den Filmen sieht man es und sie sagen es auch, auch in Clone Wars. Und in Episode III hätte er nicht "einfach" landen können! Und er schafft es die halbe Invisible Hand zu landen. Und wen das man kein großer erfolg ist. --Der Heilige Klingone 23:03, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich gib ja zu er ist ein guter Pilot habe ich bei meiner letzten bemerkung auch gesagt. Aber trozdem seine Flugkünste sind nicht alles was zählt. --Shaak Ti 20:26, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wie ihr hier Ilya Skywalkers Benutzerseite mit Sachen zukleistert, zu welchen sie sich noch nicht einmal äußert, finde ich nicht so dolle. Vielleicht solltet ihr besser mal warten, ob sie sich an der Diskussion beteiligt. Ansonsten würde ich mal vorschlagen, die Diskussion auszulagern. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:31, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bao-Dur will nur wissen: Warum Anakin Skywalker ihr idol ist. --Shaak Ti 20:38, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) Sie fiebert eben mit der Person mit. Schreibt sie doch auf ihrer Hauptseite, müsst ihr nur lesen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:08, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Shaak Ti der Obere text war nicht an dich gerichtet sondern an Bao-Dur. --Der Heilige Klingone 23:05, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich habe euer Gespräch ne Zeit lang beobachtet. Ou Leute! Wenn noch irgendjemand irgendetwas gegen Anakin Skywalker sagt, dann kann das böse enden. Wenn ihr unbedingt über ihn streiten wollt, dann macht das woanders und nicht auf meiner Disku! Wenn ich jetzt in Coruscant leben würde, dann wäre er mein Idol. Vorallem ist das meine Meinung und die werde ich auch pflegen. Mir ist es eigentlich egal, was ihr von ihm haltet. Dass könnt ihr getrost für euch behalten! Ich finde ihn einen guten Menschen. Ausserdem rede ich nur von Anakin Skywalker und nicht von Darth Vader. Ich finde auch, dass er kein schlechter Pilot ist. Ich meine er hat das Podrennen gewonnen und schaffte es die Invisible Hand zu landen! Er überlebte auch in seinem Naboofighter, währenddem viele andere, erfahrene Piloten dabei umkamen! Und Bao-Dur, das ist deine Meinung. Für dich sind das deine "Helden". @ E.B: thx Ilya 19:37, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) Geschichte Ilya, wie geht's dir? Schön, endlich mal wieder was von dir zu hören. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:58, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nunja das Thema ist weniger schön... Gut und dir? Ilya 20:04, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja geht so, Schule hat wieder begonnen. Na ja. Was heißen denn nun eigentlich die Abkürzungen thx und mfg? Hab ich beides schon oft gelesen, aber nie kapiert. Was freundliches aber, glaube ich zumindest. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:09, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja durchaus! Thx Ist eine Kurzform von Thanks. Und Mfg ist die Abkürzung von Mit freundlichen Grüssen. Schule.. ja du sagst es... Ilya 20:13, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) Was bewegt denn dich so in diesen Tagen? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:15, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Schule meinst du oder allgemein?--Ilya 20:17, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) Allgemein. ;-) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:17, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Diese Disku... Mann, bin ich sauer! Ilya 20:20, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) Doch nicht etwa auch auf mich? Ich sagte ihnen ja, sie sollen das Gespräch woanders führen. Ich stoße Leuten ja nicht gerne vor den Kopf, aber Bao Dur hat schon wirklich mächtig viel geschwallt.E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:21, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nene, drum habe ich ja auch danke gesagt. Aber sie haben dich sowiso nicht zu Kenntnis genommen. Leider...Ja er hat eindeutig zuviel gesagt. Ilya 20:25, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) Na, jetzt ärgere dich mal nicht schwarz. Ist denn sonst alles in Ordnung, abgesehen hiervon und der Schule? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:29, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Jaja. Ich würde jetzt gerne ein Jedi sein HEHE Bild:;-).gif Ilya 20:31, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und ich wäre am liebsten ein Mandalorianer, Also, ich höre jetzt auch auf. Bis morgen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:36, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) Verschiedenes Hallo Ilya. Hitzige Diskussion, was? Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:45, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja... Als ob man noch nicht genug gehört hätte... --Ilya 18:48, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Solche Themen bringen mich auf 180. Ich bin von der, meiner Meinung nach, etwas mangelnde Urteilskraft des Klingonen etwas überrascht. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:51, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) : Bearbeitskonflikt Nr. 1! Nunja, da magst du Recht haben. Toll, jetzt bist du auf 180 und gestern war ich auf 180... Bild:;-).gif Ilya 18:58, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :ALSO GEHTS NOCH E.B? Das ist doch nicht zu fassen jetzt hier noch über uns abzulabern. Welche "mangelnde Urteilskraft" meinst du den? Etwa das du einen Massenmörde für wichtig hälst? --Der Heilige Klingone 19:02, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST)P.S Malte und ich sind nicht ein und die selbe Person :Ich habe euch nicht für ein und dieselbe Person gehalten. Und das was ich sagte ist auch nicht böse gemeint. Und trage das Thema jetzt nicht zu Ilya. Schluss jetzt!!! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:04, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) : Ou, ou, jetzt werde ich langsam aggressiv! Ilya 19:07, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ganz cool Ilya, sei ein liebes Mädchen. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:10, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt Es tut mir so richtig leid Ilya, aber ich habe das Thema nicht zu deiner Disku getragen. Ich habe mich nur aufgeregt weil es nervt wen Jemand auf einer andren Disku plötzlich zu dem Thema etwas schreibt. Das wäre als würde ich zu Heiliger Klingones Disku gehen und sagen. "E.B verhält sich auf seine Disku ja sehr dumm". War jetzt nur nen Beispiel nicht böse gemeint. --Der Heilige Klingone 19:12, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja ich verstehe dich. Kein Problem. So jetzt kommen wir alle wieder runter und geniessen den Sonnenuntergang auf Coruscant. Bild:;-).gif Ilya 19:16, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Lieber auf Mandalore. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:17, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Bei mir zuhause ist auch grad ein sehr schöner ;) --Der Heilige Klingone 19:20, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST)P.S Danke Ilya :Bei mir auch! Aber auf Tatooine wären es gleich 3 Sonnen, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Hehe. Ilya 19:22, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Also meiner ist orange und sonnig. Ganz nett. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:25, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Meiner ist knallgrün und mondig Bild:;-).gif. Auch ganz nett.Ilya 19:27, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Grün??? Vielleicht ist's eher das Atomkraftwerk von nebenan, welches gerade in die Luft gegangen ist? Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:29, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hups ja. Habe ich gar nicht gemerkt... = ) Nein ich dachte nur, dass Sonnenuntergänge normalerweise immer sonnig sind, wie du so schön sagst. Darum habe ich auch mondig geschrieben. Bild:;-).gif Ilya 19:32, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Atomig! Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:43, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bist du noch da? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:02, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, aber ich gehe jetzt EP 3 gucken. TschüssIlya 20:16, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schon wieder EP3 ? Na schön... dann bis die Tage Ilya. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:19, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja schon wieder EP3! Was soll man denn sonst gucken? Stimmt EP1 wäre auch mal wieder an der Reihe Bild:;-).gif Oder EP IV, V und VI! Gibts sonst einen guten Film? Ich kenne keinen = ) Ilya 13:24, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Es gibt noch ne Menge andere... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:45, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Danke Habe es auf meiner Benutzerseite geender Aniken = Anakin Benutzer Justus Hi Ilya lang nichts mehr von dir gehört. Wie gehts so? --Shaak Ti 20:45, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich hab dir geantwortet. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:20, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) Infobox Wie erstellt man eine Infobox? :Dann bist du Falke 561? Ich schreibs dir auf deiner Disku.Ilya 17:45, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wie kann ich denn die Infobox bearbeiten? Falke 561 Danke Ilya!!!!Falke 561 19:51, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Very Sorry, dass ich nicht sofort antworten konnte, aber ich bin im Moment etwas im Stress, denn ich habe bald Geburtstag. Aber nun die Frage: Was verschafft mir die Ehre das das du an meiner Disku rumschraubst? Ach vielen Dank noch mal Bao-Dur 18:02, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Du musstest? Bao-Dur 16:57, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Aha. Das heist, dass du, wenn du gerade nichts zu tun hast, an fremden Diskus rumschraubst? Deine Bild sieht im übrigen recht witzig aus. Ich bezweifle aber, dass du so aus siehst. Bao-Dur 17:48, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Das war mir doch alles klar! Ob man es nun glaubt oder nicht, ich habe auch manchmal einen Sinn für Humor. Bao-Dur 19:23, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Fragen Hey Ilya (wie biste eigentlich auf diesen Namen gekommen) ich hab Fragen: 1.Was findest du an dem Bild, dass du unter "^^" verlinkt hast lustig? 2.Die Videos auf meiner Usersite sind leider gelöscht, du kannst ja mal auf adult-swim guggen^^. 3.Wie heisst du wirklich? --Dark Lord disku 20:15, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) : Der ist mir mal in den Sinn gekommen.1. Ich finde, dass ihm dieser Schottenrock sehr gut steht. Ausserdem hat er ein riiesen Smile auf dem Gesicht. Dass finde ich auch lustig. 3. Das ist ein Geheimnis! lala la la lala Ilya 20:21, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Die Antwort von drei haste von Dennis oder? Dark Lord disku 20:31, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Dennis? Ilya 20:32, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis= Dennis. Er nervt mich damit immer wenn ihm langweilig ist, was oft der Fall ist...Dark Lord disku 20:36, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Nene, dass habe ich von mir... Ilya 20:38, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Dann heisste also Denise^^. Dark Lord disku 20:39, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Huch, wie haste denn das jetzt rausgekriegt? Bild:;-).gif Ilya 20:42, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Die Macht gab mir ne Vision...Dark Lord disku 20:43, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ja, ich spüre grosse Macht in dir Dark Lord of the Shit! Ilya 20:46, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Hast du ICQ oder sowas? Da kann ich dich lehren die Macht zu nutzen^^. Dark Lord disku 20:49, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Ne, habe ich nicht sorry... Ich habe schon genug gelernt, ich bin ein guter Padawan! = ) Ilya 20:55, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Hey das gibts doch gar nicht! Ein Mädchen in dem Alter, das SW mag, das vorm Computer hockt und dann kein ICQ hat? Wie Psycho ist das denn? Dark Lord disku 20:56, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::Vielen Dank für die Blumen...Ilya 20:59, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich hab jetzt neue Videos, falls sie dich interessieren einfach anguggen und Bewertung schreiben. Dark Lord Disku 10:49, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Belanglosigkeiten Na, wie läufts? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 14:54, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Gut und bei dir? Belangsloses Gespräch schon vorprogrammiert... *g* Ilya 14:57, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, mir geht es auch gut. Das Wetter ist schön heute. Hier scheint die Sonne und bei dir? *Belangslose* *ggg* E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 14:58, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Klar, strahlendblauer Himmel! Ilya 15:00, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Schreibst du mal wieder einen Artikel? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:02, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich muss zuerst Alec Guinness vervollständigen...Ilya 15:04, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Jo. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:06, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Hallo Doppelpunkte? *g* Ilya 15:08, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Sorry *g* E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:09, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Spoiler Hallo, ich bin aktiver Teilnehmer auch auf den Pokéwiki-Seiten. Dort haben wir für die Spoiler einen Button: (siehe auch [ Test für Spoiler}. Kann man so etwas auch hier einführen? 21:09, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi! Das kann ich nicht entscheiden. Solche Vorschläge kannst du hier machen. Ilya 21:14, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ein Pokewiki. Und dann auch noch eins auf Deutsch!!! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:54, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Nein, du wirst dort nicht auch noch Mitglied! = ) *g* Ilya 21:55, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Bild:;-).gifBild:;-).gifBild:;-).gif *G* E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:56, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich hab dir geantwortet. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:20, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich weiss! Ilya 22:33, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Velo=Fahrrad...??? Wie kommt man darauf? Dark Lord Disku 14:21, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Kommt aus dem Französischen. Gruß Kyle22 14:47, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Schweizer halt. So viele Sprachen sind offiziell bestimmt in keinem anderen Staat. Ich kenn zumindest keinen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 14:52, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::OMG, Französisch...Schweiz...worauf hab ich mich da eingelassen? Dark Lord Disku 15:47, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Heii, was dagegen? ^^ Ilya 16:53, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Französich ist "merde", aber sonst nicht. Dark Lord Disku 17:00, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::Ne, Französisch ist nicht merde. Sondern "dingue" im positiven Sinn. *g* Ilya 17:03, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::Hilfe, bitte nicht! Mich nervt das schon immer, wenn sich in der Schule welche auf/über Französisch unterhalten (ich hab mich für Latein entschieden...der größte Fehler meines Lebens^^). Also fangt bitte nicht hier auch noch damit an;) Gruß, Anakin 17:11, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::Alles klar. Ich höre auf. Dir zu liebe.. *g* Ja, Latein, hmm, ich glaube das war wirklich keine gute Entscheidung... ^^ Also Französich ist da echt besser! Hehe. Ilya 17:13, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::Und was heißt "merde" und "dingue"??? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:42, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::::Und jetzt kommt noch Erik.... ^^ Geh hier einfach gucken... Ilya 17:46, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::::Danke;) Ja, mit Französisch kann man wenigstens etwas anfangen, aber Latein bringt rein gar nicht... außer ich treffe mal einen alten Römer, was ich eher für unwarscheinlich halte^^ Gruß, Anakin 17:49, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) P.S.:Man, also das mit den Doppelpunkten wird schön langsam ziemlich unübersichtlich^^ :::::::::::::::::::Was, du triffst keine Römer? Also ich muss täglich Mitagessen für einige kochen.. ^^ Ja, echt diese Doppelpunkte machen die ganze Sache so verschoben... Bild:;-).gif Ilya 17:53, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) Deshalb fängt man normalerweise ab und zu wieder links an. :) Gruß Kyle22 18:26, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das sieht dann aber noch schlimmer aus! ^^ Ilya 18:29, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Nicht wenn man früh genug nach links geht, oder "*" benutzt! MfG - Cody 18:47, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) **Auch ne Möglichkeit. :) Kyle22 18:49, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Sterne vermehrt man eigentlich nicht.... da bleibt man bei einem, und es ist trotzdem gut gegliedert und übersichtlich... MfG - Cody 18:54, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Hei das ist ne gute Idee! Muss ich mir merken! Danke, Cody. Ilya 18:58, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Nun, das mit den eingerückten Sternen hab ich schonmal gesehen - aber egal, Hauptsache übersichtlich. Kyle22 19:03, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Genau! Ilya 19:24, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) Foto Hi Ilya, wär is das auf dem Foto auf deiner Benutzärseite?Wohl kaum du,oda? Gruß,Jooruz C'Baotth 18:35, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das ist Carrie Fisher... auch bekannt in der Rolle der Prinzessin Leia --Little Ani Admin 18:50, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Echt?Hmmm,wenn die in ´der alten Trilogie so ausgesehen hätte wären da garantiert noch mehr Besucher reingegangen!=)Jooruz C'Baotth 18:55, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Das ist alles nur eine Frage der Kleidung und der Frisur! Mit labbrigen, weißen Gewändern und einer Schneckenfrisur sieht man eben nicht so aus, wie auf dem Bild :) Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie im Film sehr viel älter war als auf dem Bild da. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:58, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich fand die Fisher nie besonders hübsch. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:38, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich glaube kaum, dass DAS zum Weiterentwickeln dieses Projekts beiträgt... Dark Lord Disku 20:11, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Tja, sag du uns bitte nicht, worüber wir hier zu reden haben. Ich weiß hervorragend, wie wir dieses Projekt weiterentwickeln. Ich habe nämlich bereits über 80 Artikel geschrieben. 79 davon offiziell. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:20, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Wow... Riesig. *g* Ilya 20:24, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ich finde das auch höchst beeindruckend, aber ich bin mal gespannt wann ich im Carrie Fisher-Artikel lesen kann: Der Benutzer E.B der Jedipedia findet Carrie Fisher hässlich. Dark Lord Disku 20:36, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Hehe, ich freue mich schon! ;) Ilya 20:41, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::@Dark Lord: E.B hat nicht gesagt, dass Carrie Fisher hässlich sei, sondern eben nur nicht hübsch. Das ist ein Unterschied und kein Grund hier jemanden anzumachen! @E.B: Seit wann sagt die Anzahl der geschriebenen Artikel aus wie sinnvoll eine Diskussion ist. Das ist absoluter Quatsch. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:50, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich denke beide haben es nicht böse gemeint, hoffe ich... Ilya 20:51, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Ach was böse. Er soll nur erstmal auf meine Artikelzahl kommen bevor er mir erzählt, welche Themen angebracht sind. Ist ja auch egal... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:53, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::@E.B: Ich weiß, dass das Respekt einbringt, aber du darfst mit deinem Erreichten nicht auf andere deßhalb herabschauen. Ach und... so was ich aus der Distanz mitkrieg scheinst du ganz OK zu sein. @Ilya (die ich immer mit 2 l schreiben will...): Ich hab das ABGRUNDTIV böse gemeint! Nee Witz. @Little Ani: Du hast alles richtig gesagt. Aber früher oder später wird es auch bei dir einen Moment geben wo es nur Entweder ... Oder gibt. Das Leben ist nicht dafür gemacht. Irgendwann heissts Ja oder Nein, Jetzt oder Nie, Leben oder Tod. Da gibts nichts dazwischen. Da gibts kein vielleicht. Ich erachte es so, dass ich etwas So oder Anders sehe. Dark Lord Disku 21:05, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Du kannst vielleicht reden.... JETZT IS GUT!!! Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:07, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) @Dark Lord: Hast du was geraucht? Nein, Witz. Aber an dem, was du sagst, ist schon was dran! Schreib mich bitte ned mit zwei "l"... ;) Ilya 21:09, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Genau. Sieht ja sonst noch doofer aus. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:10, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :: NOCH doofer? Naja egal... Sinnlos. Ilya 21:11, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Nö, heute habe ich nix geraucht. Wieso? Dark Lord Disku 21:14, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Heut nicht, hm... Naja egal. Ilya 21:17, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Hmmm, hast DU dir was vorm Mund verbrannt heute? Dark Lord Disku 21:19, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Klahhr! Nein Witz. Ilya 21:20, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Nochmals: Das hier ist KEIN Chat! 22:16, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Nur um eins klarzustellen Ben: An dem Spam in den letzten Zeilen hier hatte ich keine Beteiligung mehr. Mir ging es nur um das Bild von Fisher. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:19, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Es geht um's Prinzip - er wird dich schon nicht rausschmeißen, E.B. :) Gruß Kyle22 14:06, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST)